The shoe type of the present invention must meet two requirements which are partially opposite each other and also related to the features and type of the outer casing (shell and boot leg) of the ski-boot. The shoe must allow an easy entry of the foot.
The shoe must wrap the foot as tightly as possible so as to transmit with the greatest possible accuracy the movements which start from the skier's leg and foot and which through the shoe and casing reach the ski.
The shoe must maintain the comfort degree necessary to make the sports activity more pleasant.
The shoes made until now are of two types, namely of the front and rear-entry type. In the first case, the front-entry shoe has a front opening with flaps which can be opened wide apart and this opening can be closed by a tongue provided underneath.
In this well-known embodiment, although elastic and/or padded insertng members have been utilized, the shoe with a front-entry shell may be put on with difficulty.
In the second case, the rear-entry shoe has an opening, for the entry of the foot, extending from the heel portion up to the top of the shin and closed on the rear part by a padded spoiler extending from the heel area up to the front part below the calf. In this way it is easy to put on the shoe but it is impossible to change the volume of the shoe at the front part during the tightening of the boot by the fastening mechanisms.
Another problem of the rear-entry shoe lies in the fact that the shoe tends to come out from the shell when the foot is removed.
The aim of the present invention is then to prtovide an inner shoe for ski-boots which solves the above-mentioned problems and provide advantages, and in particular, allows an easy entry of the foot and has an high degree of flexibility so as to overcome the drawbacks explained with reference to the cited prior art and to prevent the removal of the shoe when the foot is removed from the ski-boot.